The present invention relates to offshore floating platforms, more particularly to a semi-submersible offshore platform for installation and use in deep water offshore operations.
Semi-submersible offshore platforms are connected to sub-sea wellheads and other installations via Steel Catenary Risers (SCR), also commonly referred to as risers or riser pipes. In deep water installations, the SCR are thousands of feet in length. SCR are stressed by platform motion caused by wave action and suffer fatigue damage during each stress cycle.
An improvement in the motion performance of a semisubmersible platform may be obtained by battering the deck support columns, thereby reducing SCR stresses. Furthermore, battering the deck support columns increases the free floating stability of the semisubmersible platform, and reduces the overall system costs.